


По старой памяти

by Seidhe



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: Миккель вспоминает, как был оставлен Каструп





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613659) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



В первую ночь экспедиции Миккель дождался, пока все уснут, прошел в кабину и устроился в кресле водителя.

Каструп лежал перед ним как на ладони, выбеленный лунным светом до синевы. Проклятое место, где умирали его друзья, где Дания покрыла себя позором, где молчащий мир одним взмахом гигантской ладони отмахнулся от человечества, будто от надоедливой мошки. Когда он был здесь в прошлый раз, галогенные прожекторы освещали весь бывший аэропорт, и вокруг звучали голоса тысяч людей. Сейчас здесь царили тишина и холод, напоминая о том, как это место снова стало запретным.

Воспоминания, дурные и хорошие, обваливаются на него вперемешку, будто кто-то уронил набитый фотографиями альбом.

 

_Миккель Мадсен, двадцати двух лет от роду, с новеньким лекарским шевроном на рукаве, сидит на задней скамье бронетранспортера, который не спеша вкатывается на мост Эресунн..._

_Примерно двумя годами позднее, необычно теплой зимней ночью над базой начинают надрываться сирены..._

_Пошла его третья неделя на базе, они сидят за складным столом и играют в покер, когда почти все остальные уже сдулись. Миккель против какой-то колдуньи из Исландии, которая утверждает, что у нее пророческие видения. Всеотец Один забыл уведомить ее о том, у кого самый лучший покерфейс в Дании..._

_— Тревога, тревога. Зеленый периметр нарушен. Пожарным немедленно явиться для отправки в Каструп. Медицинским группам оставаться в состоянии готовности, — это голоса из громкоговорителей, вестники грядущих бедствий..._

_Он вместе с новыми назовем это соратниками постоянно изобретает новые способы превратить жизнь капитана Ибсена в ад. Вишенкой на торте стал тот случай, когда они подмешали в его синтетический кофе сильный стимулятор, который обычно используют, чтобы предотвратить впадение в кому. В результате капитан попытался набить морду танку "Голиаф", решив, что это "наверняка хорошо одетый великан". Экипаж танка был в восторге..._

_Первые БТРы и "Голиафы" уже идут через мост к континенту. Миккель стоит палубой выше, провожает их взглядом и гадает, насколько там все серьезно. Где-то вдалеке слышен грохот орудий, установленных в туннеле..._

_Спустя три дня после той партии в карты он натыкается на ту магичку-исландку в столовой. Он даже заводит с ней беседу..._

_Следующая группа танков покидает базу, и с ними — экспериментальные танки-огнеметы. Из-за громоздких баков для горючего, закрепленных по обе стороны от башен, они немного напоминают гигантских неповоротливых жуков. Пальба в Каструпе становится все сильнее, это слышно даже отсюда. Никто не знает, что происходит..._

_Ее зовут Альма, она служит в Исландском Магическом Корпусе, их прислали сюда, чтобы помочь датчанам очистить окрестности Копенгагена. Они рассказывают друг другу о себе, о том, где были, что видели, что хотели бы повидать. Когда сигналят отбой, они расходятся, обменявшись неуклюжими заверениями в том, что обязательно увидятся снова..._

_— Тревога, тревога. Синий периметр нарушен. Всем бойцам явиться на погрузочные площадки для немедленной отправки. Медицинским группам занять посты, — скверно, очень-очень скверно. Кто-то в курсе, что там творится? Может, спросить у связистов?_

_К обоюдному удивлению, они видятся снова, а потом снова, все чаще и чаще. Ворчливый датский медик и вечно жизнерадостная исландская ведьмочка становятся частью повседневной жизни Каструпа. Они — странная пара, но вроде бы им неплохо вместе. Приятели Миккеля не устают его дразнить, и он раздражается до тех пор, пока не вспоминает, что вояки таким способом обычно выказывают дружескую поддержку..._

_Первый БТР вперевалку скатывается с моста и изрыгает из своего чрева израненный, измученный экипаж. Со своего места Миккель хорошо их видит, видит ужас, потрясение и отчаяние на их лицах. И он принимает решение. Пусть он больше здесь не служит, неважно — это не освобождает его от ответственности. Он кидается к ближайшей лестнице и вниз, к погрузочным площадкам, так быстро, как только его могут нести ноги..._

_Однажды вечером он преподносит Альме бутылку шведского меда, которую стащил из каптерки. Если подумать, это самая нелепая попытка поухаживать за дамой со времен падения старого мира, но она, кажется, очарована. Эту ночь они проводят вместе..._

_Погрузочная площадка пропахла кровью и рвотой. Люди с носилками снуют по ней, от от машины к машине и обратно — они напоминают муравьев, которые разбирают чей-то труп по крошке и тащат добычу в родной муравейник. Раненых намного больше, чем медиков — страшно даже подумать, насколько именно больше. Те, кем некому заняться, бродят по площадке, пошатываясь, уже ничего не соображая. Миккель хватает первого попавшегося — этот совсем молоденький, белобрысый и в веснушках. Мальчишка поворачивает голову и оказывается, что у него нет половины лица..._

_Месяц за месяцем проходят и складываются в год. Миккель и Альма, пережив первоначальный приступ романтизма, привыкают друг к другу. Иногда Миккель задумывается, можно ли о них двоих сказать, что они "встречаются", но в общем-то ему наплевать. Им хорошо вместе, и это главное…_

_БТРы продолжают прибывать. Начинают подтягиваться и танки, искореженные до такое степени, что едва могут ехать по прямой. Каждый из них несет с собой свежую порцию страдания. Миккель, как может, отгораживается от происходящего. Он чистит, шьет, перевязывает, переходит к следующему пострадавшему и начинает сначала. Если он видит, что помочь тут нечем, то даже и не пытается. Их лица потом будут преследовать его во сне и наяву..._

_За годом следует второй. Миккель начинает гадать, как можно доставить на базу Каструп кольцо. На краю неба собираются тучи — идут зимние бури..._

_— Тревога, тревога. Черный периметр нарушен. Медицинским группам приготовиться принимать зараженных, протокол сортировки самый строгий. Объявлена полная эвакуация. Командам саперов явиться к воротам у моста, — это означает: они идут, мы не можем их удержать. Бросайте тяжелых и безнадежных. Если придется, мы подорвем мост. Все кончено..._

_Мыслимое ли дело — оказаться уволенным именно за это! Да Миккель заслужил благодарность в приказе за то, как он ловко завязал косички вице-адмирала Ольсена витиеватым бантом, когда старый хрен неосторожно задремал на чужой-то базе. К счастью, генерал Йенсен так смеялся, что у него не поднялась рука просто выгнать Миккеля в шею из армии. Миккель прощается с друзьями и с Альмой. Она обещает приехать на Борнхольм так скоро, как только сможет. Чертово кольцо застряло где-то в почте между Морой и Эресунном..._

_Вереница машин превращается в бурный поток. Вокруг царит хаос. БТРы врезаются друг в друга, два срываются с моста и исчезают под водой. Солдаты оказываются под гусеницами танков, водители которых ничего не замечают — они хотят убраться подальше от Каструпа. С некоторых танков еще свисают куски мяса, руки троллей, ладони великанов — будто издевательские украшения. На нижних палубах Эресунна объявлен строжайший карантин. Те, у кого нет иммунитета, носят маски, если могут их достать — а если не могут, тщетно умоляют выпустить их..._

_Миккель Мадсен, двадцати четырех лет от роду, выбрасывает свой лекарский шеврон в пролив Эресунн. Если он не сумеет подыскать себе другое место, придется возвращаться на ферму. Он стоит у перил, вздыхает и чувствует себя неудачником. Всего неделю спустя он будет стоять на том же месте, держась за перила и не помня себя от усталости, и смотреть, как..._

_...боевые корабли обстреливают Каструп. Им давно место в музеях, но флот решил, что они ему еще послужат, потому они рыскают в водах пролива и стреляют, стреляют в утренний туман. Туннельные орудия давно затихли, только эти реликты старого мира все еще исходят бессильной яростью, и противолевиафанные лезвия и пилы вспенивают воду вокруг их корпусов..._

_Чем ближе утро, тем более варварскими становятся методы лечения. Бинты закончились, потому их делают из одежды. Жидкость для прижигания ран закончилась, но кто-то раздобыл паяльную лампу. Обезболивающее для безнадежных закончилось — ничего, на нижних палубах неплохая звукоизоляция, вот, возьмите пистолет..._

_Сейчас середина второго дня. Люди в костюмах химзащиты отделяют тех, у кого есть иммунитет, от всех остальных. Миккель проводит некоторое время в камере дезинфекции, которая больше напоминает ультрафиолетовую духовку, после чего ему позволяют подняться на верхнюю палубу. Тут же на него набрасывается толпа обезумевших от тревоги людей, военных и гражданских. Сэр, вы не видели мою дочь? Она такая невысокая, блондинка, примерно ваших лет. Мой парень, он там, внизу? Вот, посмотрите, это он на фотографии. Прошу вас, я разыскиваю мужа, маму, друга, ребенка, вы не видели их? С ними все хорошо?.._

_Спустя две недели вывешивают список погибших. Миккель его не читает. Он и так знает все, что его интересует. Будто в насмешку, кольцо прибывает на следующий день. Миккель бросает его в море..._

 

Его отпустило так же резко, как и накрыло — Миккель сморгнул и снова обнаружил себя в здесь и сейчас. Сколько же он так просидел? Он посмотрел на часы — прошло всего двадцать минут. На сегодня вечер воспоминаний закончен, строго сказал себе Миккель. Люди на него рассчитывают, нельзя допускать, чтобы он сейчас расклеился.

Он встал, намереваясь вернуться в постель, и чуть не выпрыгнул сквозь лобовое стекло от неожиданности. В пассажирском кресле сидела Сигрюн и разглядывала его — выжидательно и настороженно.

— Женщина, разрази тебя гром! — прошипел Миккель. — Кто тебя научил так подкрадываться к людям?

Сигрюн, надо отдать ей должное, не спросила ни в чем дело, ни все ли с ним в порядке. Если она почти полчаса любовалась на то, как он пялится на развалины с несчастным видом, у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы сообразить, что к чему. Но Миккель видел, что она слегка обеспокоена.

— Ничего такого, — прошептал он со всей убедительностью, на какую только был способен. — Просто кое-что вспомнил… ну ты понимаешь… — последнее прозвучало довольно жалко.

Сигрюн кивнула. Наверное, она и вправду понимала. За годы службы у нее тоже должно было накопиться свое личное кладбище.

— У нас много работы завтра, — сказала она наконец вполголоса. Такой притихшей Миккель ее еще не видел. — Шел бы ты спать.

— Есть, капитан, — Миккель криво улыбнулся ей. Сигрюн ухмыльнулась в ответ и картинно отсалютовала перед тем, как исчезнуть в темноте жилого отсека. Миккель последовал за ней.

_Миккель Мадсен, тридцати четырех лет от роду, в новой форме и с новой жизнью, бросает взгляд на молчащий мир и улыбается своим мыслям..._

Довольно воспоминаний о прошлом. Пора сделать так, чтобы и о будущем было что вспомнить.


End file.
